falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt
DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene= |srow=22|topic=010052AB|trow=3|before=|response=''{Stern}'' If you're looking for the crypt, you took a wrong turn. My job to take care of this place. You touch anything, I'm taking the limb, understand?|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' Not here to give tours. Here to make sure this place keeps running. So, please make it quick.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' You again. This still isn't the crypt. And I shouldn't need to remind you our policy on touching things.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=A}} |topic=01008293|trow=4|before=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|response=''{You're intially surprised to hear someone bring up your old lover. / Surprised}'' Edgar?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{But you hide your feelings pretty quickly afterwards. / Stern}'' N-not my job to answer rumors. My job to preserve the vessel. So, if you don't mind.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|response=''{Stern}'' The vessel. Yes. One of the most powerful sources of Glow on an island full of it. My job to make sure it's looked after.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' You get in the way of that, you'll have to answer to Atom. But first, you'll have to answer to me. Atom'll get what's left.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=A2b}} |topic=01008292|before=Player Default: Suppose I'll be on my way.|response=''{Stern}'' Good.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01008291|trow=5|before=Player Default: What can you tell me about the sub?|response=''{You're cooling down as you speak. You really like this sub. / Irritated}'' Never launched anything, if that's what you're asking. Never even made it out of the bay during the Great Division.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{This is you at your least angry. You love this sub and like talking about it. / Neutral}'' All the better. Preserved it for us.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about the sub?|response=''{Like you're talking to an idiot. / Irritated}'' Atom's Great Division? Two hundred years ago, thousands, millions, across the world, reborn in an instant. Given over to Atom.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |before=|response=''{A little amused by your own joke here. / Neutral}'' These days, we take the scenic route. Extended exposure to the Glow. Long Division... heh.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=X2b}} |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about the sub?|response=''{Irritated}'' Launch key's missing. System can't be hacked. Trust me. We've tried.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=X3a}} |topic=01008290|trow=9|before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{Like you're talking to an idiot. Last line, you're working yourself up a bit. You have a personal beef about people not getting into the crypt. / Stern}'' Keeps our fallen brethren near His Glow, near their family. Only spot a child should spend eternity. A true honor... denied to too many.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{Initially talking like you're talking to an idiot, but you get more fervent as you go. This is personal for you. / Stern}'' You've been out there, right? This place... it's dangerous. Take a wrong turn in the Fog? Sorry, brother. Lost to the family.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=''{As you list examples, you're getting yourself more worked up. The last line is personal, but you're calming yourself down a bit. / Irritated}'' Wander too close to the wrong settlement. Lost to the family. Good people... taken away. Not fair.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{Initially talking like you're talking to an idiot, but you get more fervent as you go. This gets very personal for you. / Stern}'' You've been out there, right? This place... it's dangerous. Take a wrong turn in the Fog? Sorry, brother. Lost to the family.|after=|abxy=Y3a}} |before=|response=''{As you list examples, you're getting yourself more worked up. The last line you should be a bit angry. You believe you lost someone to Tektus' work. / Irritated}'' Wander too close to the wrong settlement. Lost to the family. Atom help you, you look at Tektus the wrong way.|after=Player Default: Rumor is you and Brother Edgar used to be close. What happened to him?|abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{You're absent-mindly ranting about something you've said in your head many times that could get you in deep trouble. Then you catch yourself. / Stern}'' Who wouldn't? Man's a damned--|after=|abxy=Y4a}} |before=|response=''{You start trying to cover your own ass after speaking out against your bloodthirsty leader. / Irritated}'' That is... I-I like Tektus just fine. But I... I think you should go.|after=|abxy=Y4b}} |before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{Irritated}'' Not saying anything else to you on the subject. Tektus is a superb Confessor. The best. But I think you should go.|after=|abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: Why build a crypt in the sub? Don't you have the entire base?|response=''{Someone seems like they're trying to catch you saying something bad about the High Confessor. You're a little nervous. / Nervous}'' I-I've got no problem with Tektus. Fine leader. Now, suppose, I should get back to it.|after=|abxy=Y6a}} |scene=-|srow=27|topic=01030CDD|trow=3|before=|response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Irritated}'' Hey. Hey. Snap out of it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. Mostly to yourself. / Irritated}'' Don't have time for this...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. Mostly to yourself. / Irritated}'' You trying to make me mad?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0100752B|trow=24|before=|response=''{To yourself, creating a list in your head of things you'll need out in the wilderness. / Neutral}'' Ammo, blankets, fire, water, food... damn, a lot to find.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{To yourself. / Neutral}'' Have to get away from here. Far away.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Begrudgingly grateful. This person might be about to rat on you, but has given you the chance to run. / Neutral}'' Thank you... for the warning.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Keeping your voice down to make sure no one overhears. Trying to subtly remind someone to keep a secret that could get you in trouble. / Pleading}'' Just... our little secret.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{The person you're talking to saved your life. / Friendly}'' Glory to Atom.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Angry at yourself for penning a note that could've gotten you killed. / Stern}'' Can't believe I'd do something so stupid.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Don't know what you told Tektus, but I'm still here, so it must've been good.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Grateful}'' Atom above, you're a good one.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{To yourself. You're frustrated about having possibly exposed yourself as disliking the High Confessor. / Concerned}'' Edgar... you'd tell me what to do...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You're frustrated about having possibly exposed yourself as disliking the High Confessor. / Concerned}'' Wish I'd never written that damn thing.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Largely to yourself. You're frustrated about having possibly exposed yourself as disliking the High Confessor. / Concerned}'' Anyone hears about this, I'll be branded for life.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{To yourself. You're frustrated about having possibly exposed yourself as disliking the High Confessor. / Concerned}'' No, no. I don't want anything to do with you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Grateful}'' Word is you talked to the High Confessor for me... thanks. Here. You should have this.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Thanking someone who saved your life. / Impressed}'' How you convinced Tektus, I'll never know.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You don't actually believe this. But it's what / Neutral}'' Can't thank you enough.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Very grateful. / Grateful}'' Atom above, you're a good one.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. The person you're talking to got you to admit your disdain for Tektus. You're reassuring yourself you're all right. / Irritated}'' Nothing more to say to you.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You're trying to cover your ass after you let slip you think he's an idiot. / Irritated}'' Tektus is a damn fine confessor. Best we've had.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. The person you're talking to got you to admit your disdain for Tektus. / Irritated}'' You should get out of here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. The person you're talking to got you to admit your disdain for Tektus. You're reassuring yourself you're all right. / Irritated}'' Better not hear any rumors flying around. I didn't do anything wrong.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. The person you're talking to got you to admit your disdain for Tektus. You're reassuring yourself you're all right. / Irritated}'' Stringing me along with stupid questions...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. Someone's bothering you while you're in the middle of something. / Stern}'' Other things I should be attending to.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. Someone's bothering you while you're in the middle of something. / Stern}'' You mind?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated. Someone's bothering you while you're in the middle of something. / Stern}'' Atom above, will you leave me alone.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=-|srow=7|topic=010143D6|before=|response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Urgh...|after=|abxy=}} |topic=010143D4|trow=3|before=|response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' An affront to Atom!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Ash! Ash and glow!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' You will never halt Division!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=010143D3|trow=3|before=|response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Heretic! Heretic!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Purge!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Face His wrath!|after=|abxy=}} DLC03CoA_FFNucleus02 |scene= |srow=9|topic=0102C8C6|before=|response=''{Then pleading for your life (but not too loud to make sure no one overhears). / Pleading}'' You haven't done it yet, have you? Just please let me have the note and I swear, we don't ever have to discuss this again. Our little secret. Please?|after=Player Default: Don't worry. I'll tell him everything's above board. Here, take this and destroy it.|abxy=A}} |topic=0102C8C5|trow=3|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Sister Aubert. I found this note you penned. About the High Confessor. Something like this could get you in a lot of trouble.|response=''{Initially puzzled. / Puzzled}'' My note?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Then pleading for your life (but not too loud to make sure no one overhears). / Afraid}'' My note. L-listen. I-I was mad. High Confessor's a good man. I wouldn't... please, please just let me have it back and I'll get rid of it.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Then pleading for your life (but not too loud to make sure no one overhears). / Afraid}'' We can pretend this never happened. Please.|after=Player Default: Don't worry. I'll tell him everything's above board. Here, take this and destroy it.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=0102C8C4|before=Player Default: Don't worry. I'll tell him everything's above board. Here, take this and destroy it.|response=''{Trying to keep from drawing too much attention to yourself. / Grateful}'' Oh Atom above, thank you. Thank you. Just, when you report back, tell him I'm loyal, all right? Please.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102C8C3|before=Player Default: I'll consider it.|response=''{Trying to keep from drawing too much attention to yourself. / Afraid}'' Sure, sure. Whatever you want. But please, don't do anything rash, all right?|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102C8C2|before=Player Default: I might be inclined to help you, if I heard the jangle of some caps.|response=''{Trying to keep from drawing too much attention to yourself. / Afraid}'' Yeah. Here. Everything I've got. So, you'll keep this secret? Let me have my note?|after=Player Default: Don't worry. I'll tell him everything's above board. Here, take this and destroy it.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102C8C1|before=Player Default: Look, no matter what I do, you're not safe here. You need to leave. Now.|response=''{Trying to keep from drawing too much attention to yourself. / Afraid}'' Shit, you're right. Shit. Just, give me a little time before you say anything, all right? Please?|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0102C8BC|before=|response=''{Trying to keep someone from leaving but without drawing too much attention to yourself. / Afraid}'' Wait, wait, wait. Please, please don't go.|after=|abxy=A1a}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=-|srow=2|topic=01019F5C|trow=2|before=|response=''{There's an alarm sounding in the sub bay. / Neutral}'' What is that?|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Awed}'' Time! It's finally time!|after=|abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files